


Overwhelmed

by elias030



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio Needs Therapy, Mute Kageyama Tobio, Other, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sign Language, Social Anxiety, japanese sign language, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elias030/pseuds/elias030
Summary: Kageyama had never been good at talking to people outside of his home and the volleyball court.After his grandfather's death and Kitawaga Daiichi's rejection, he realized that he couldn't speak to anyone at all.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Overwhelmed

He had never been good at communicating.

When he was a child he couldn't speak to the other children his age, he would get bullied for it but he didn't care. 

Because he knew he could speak, he speaked to Miwa, to Kazuyo-san and his volleyball teammates.

He just couldn't speak to them for some reason, he would open his mouth to speak, just like he did with his family, but nothing came out of his mouth, he would freeze and fear would plague his heart.

He tried telling Kazuyo-san about it, and the man would try and ask people about it but he got told that it wasn't serious, he was told that his grandson was just shy, and that he didn't need treatment.

He got punished at school often, since he couldn't answer the teacher's answers, he could answer perfectly when they asked him to write the answer on the board, he still felt extremely affraid, but he could answer, so at the end his teachers just gave up and called him to write on the board.

But the bullying didn't stop for a while.

They would write on his desk, they would make paintings on the school and then blame it on him. Since he couldn't speak to the teachers, no one believed him.

After a while the kids that bullied him got bored(finally) and Kageyama was able to finish his days of elementary school more calmly.

But then middle school began.

It was very difficult for him to get used to all of the changes, for starters, Miwa left and went to Tokyo to study.

And then there was the thing of starting the process of the teachers disliking him for not answering their questions, so Kazuyo san had to go to the school to clear some things up.

After that the teachers would call him to write the answers on the board, so he started to study more in order for the teachers to not hate him.

And now his classmates were a bit more mature, they wouldn't bully him, they would just gossip about him.

It also took him a while to get used to his new team, but they knew that he didn't really speak, due to his so called 'shyness'. At least he felt more comfortable with them since they only spoke on the court.

After two months he finally spoke to Kunimi, another first year, he liked Kunimi, he was quiet too, and he was funny (when Kageyama understood the joke, he wasn't good at catching Kunimi's sarcasm)

After another two months, he was able to make small conversations with everyone on the team, he even dared to ask Oikawa-san to teach him how to serve from time to time!

The boy never said yes and one time he almost hit him(he stopped talking to him for a while, he physically couldn't talk to him) but he tried, at least.

When the third years left, everybody was sad, especially Kageyama, since he hadn't talked to them for a while due to himself freezing everytime he tried.

And then... Kazuyo-san entered the hospital.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, no one told him and he couldn't ask the nurses.

But slowly, Kazuyo-san started to get better, he was getting better!

Grandpa would finally come home, and they would be able to spend their evenings together again!!

After a practice match, Kageyama got the call.

Kazuyo-san had passed away.

.

.

.

Miwa had come back for the funeral, they didn't talk, they just stared at the picture of the man.

Miwa cried, but he couldn't.

He just stared, his eyes completely blank.

.

.

.

His temperament got worse, he yelled at his teammates, he pushed them and he pushed them and he pushed them.

He was trying to make them improve, he was trying to make them win, so why were they mad??

He trusted them, he truly did, they were the only people he could talk to!!

And then, they left.

They got tired of him.

They got tired of him because he hurt them.

He hurt the only people he trusted.

He hurt them with his words, he hurt them because he was a bad person.

He hasn't been able to speak ever since.

.

.

.

At first he didn't notice, he didn't talk to anyone, really, but he had gotten better since his childhood, he was even able to go do grocery shopping.

He just had to do what he did everytime.

But as he walked up to the counter, he found himself freeze, he was trying to talk to the old lady but he couldn't!! 

The words died on his throat, as he stared at her uselessly, his heartbeat was fast, and his palms felt sweaty.

He tried to speak, but his mouth didn't comply.

He pretended that he needed to cough as he pushed the money towards the lady, who looked at him with pity.

He took his things and left.

.

.

.

He messaged Miwa, because he was scared and he had no one else to tell.

**Tobio:**

**-Miwa nee?**

**Miwa:**

**-Yes, Tobio?**

He sighed with relief, his relationship with his sister may not be the best, they were like strangers, but they could always go to the other if needed.

**Tobio:**

**-I think I need help, remember that I can't speak to certain people? It got worse.**

**Miwa:**

**-Do you want a therapist or something? Should I tell mother?**

**Tobio:**

**-If you could that would be great, Miwa...**

And so, Miwa talked to their mother and convinced her to arrange Tobio to an appointment with a therapist.

Their parents had always had a soft spot for Miwa, they ignored Tobio.

After having to communicate to the therapist through an app that the man had on his computer, he was diagnosed a month after.

He had selective mutism.

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of an intro to the fanfic as you can see, by the way, i tried to inform myself about selective mutism and i may have joined it with a few instances in my life when my anxiety got so bad that i froze and i physically couldnt speak, if any person with selective mutism/anyone more informed could give me constructive criticism or any type of tip i would very much appreciate that!


End file.
